Kirara's Mysterious Past
by pandagirl247
Summary: Ever wonder what Kirara did before she met Sango's family? In this story find out about her former life.
1. Chapter 1

**Kirara**

No one seems to know anything about me. My world isn't focused on my past. I have lived for hundreds of years, not knowing what would befall me. I am a demon, my name is Kirara, and I used to have a human form. I loved it.

I was so cute when I was little, and smart too! Not that I'm not smart now, it's just that no one can understand me. I had so many friends, demon and human. These included my best friend, also known as the black Kirara. No one called her by her real name, though, everyone called her Kira. So it was; I was Kirara and she was Kira. We lived in a village full of children, and everyone thought we were human, too, especially when we were little. My human form was very convincing.

Since I'm a full demon I don't have ears or a tail in my human form. I looked like a regular kid. With a strange orange/black hair color. My hair was long, about as long as both my tails. Kira kept hers in a braid, and it looked really pretty.

I always wore a cute orange dress and black sandals. Everyone asked me where I got my clothes, but I never had an answer since it's just what I'm wearing when I transform. Kira wore the same thing only the dress was black and the sandals were brown.

I had a lot of other friends, including 3 girls named Ere, Sakura, and Izumi, and 2 boys named Hayao and Atsuo. They were a lot of fun. We often played games that were similar to the games Kagome showed Shippo one time: tag, kickball, hide'n'seek, things like that.

I was really nice to the other children, and the villagers gave me and Kira a house to live in. We lived together, it was the only way to ensure the villagers that we were ok without a family, and our secret was safe. No one found out that we were demons, until one day.

Kira and I were playing a game similar to kickball. When it was my turn to kick, I kicked the ball so hard that I tripped. This was my first mistake. As soon as I hit the ground I turned into my demon form! My second mistake was where I kicked the ball. It was heading straight towards Kira, and of course she was too distracted by a butterfly to notice. It hit her and she fell, turning herself into her demon form. Everyone stared at us in horror. They had never seen two-tailed cats before, so they didn't know we could be pets. We were banished from the village and weren't allowed back.

After that I didn't want to use my human form anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

My next move was to find a shelter. Kira still wanted to use her human form, and she BEGGED me to. Eventually I had to give in, but it didn't feel natural. I didn't want to lie anymore. But of course Kira was the most important person to me ever. Back in the village we were like sisters. And that's what everyone else thought, too, so no one asked.

We traveled for awhile, and we found a village at sundown. It was a small village, and we saw some children playing kickball. Oh, great, I thought, it's kickball again. But Kira wanted to play.

"Kira, we can't! That's where the problem started! If one of us gets hit both of us are in trouble!"

"Kirara! C'mon! We love kickball!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the grass field where they were playing.

"Hi! Can we play?" Asked Kira.

"Who are you? My parents said not to talk to strangers!" said a boy about 6 years old. The other children huddled behind him.

"Um, we're orphans, and we found this village. We've played before in out old village," I told them.

"Uh, hmm lemme think... NO!"

I was about to turn around to go, but Kira kept a tight grip on my arm. "Don't be rude!" she screamed at him. Then she clawed at his face. Bad move.

"Um, Kira... "

"DEMONS!" He yelled. "THERE ARE DEMONS IN THE VILLAGE! HELP!"

"RUN!" I shouted at Kira. I pulled her away and we both started running from the village.

When we were a safe distance away, we both started laughing.

"He screams like a baby!" Kira exclaimed.

"Wa, wa, wa!" I said, mocking him.

We still needed a place to stay, but that was totally worth it.


End file.
